Tea and tea beverages are traditionally produced by steeping loose tea or tea contained in tea bags in hot water for a period of time to extract flavor and aroma compounds from the tea particles. These traditional steeping-type tea brewing methods have been used with little variation or improvement for thousands of years. While the use of different water temperatures and steeping times for different types of tea are generally recognized and known to produce tea liquors (i.e., the liquid produced by steeping tea leaves or particles) with different flavor profiles due to differential extraction of flavor and aroma compounds, steeping may generally fail to extract tea constituents that could contribute to tea-based beverages with novel and desirable characteristics. Thus, improved methods of tea extraction are desirable.